bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sir Koji: White Knight
Welcome Hi, welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doppel Nui page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toa Ausar (Talk) 22:41, November 5, 2009 Uploading Images You have to upload any images directly to the Wiki and then change the image file name. For instance "Noimage.JPG" became "Eish.JPG|250px" on Eish's page, and likewise with the Double Crescent Staff article where "Noimage.JPG" became "Double Crescent Staff.JPG|250px". The quicklink for uploading images is on the lefthand toolbar and says "Upload a new image" (next to a green square), or you can always rename the image you intend to upload and then click on the redlink it creates in the ContentBar to upload it directly to any given article. Let me know if you still have questions. ~Åusår :I uploaded the Linke picture, and can't seem to insert it. I tried copying the Eish link, and replacing Eish with Linke, but it doesn't work. It just has the link instead of picture.--Sir Koji: White Knight 21:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It was just a matter of misnaming, for some reason the Wiki likes the file extensions in all caps, so "Linke.jpg" simply needed to be re-uploaded as "Linke.JPG" and now, as you can see, the Linke article looks great. ~Åusår :::Ah, thanks. Though I'm going to remove the Huna information, since I never named his Kanohi in story, nor do I plan on. It could be a Huna shaped Kanohi, but I'd prefer not to name it Huna yet.--Sir Koji: White Knight 00:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ausar, it seems that I can't fix the extension. So I've uploaded Recht, and I'm about to upload Gahla and Derr. But like I said, I can't figure out how to capitalize the extension. If you could do that, I'd appreciate it. Also, you can add the Kanohi for Gahla and Derr, but I'd prefer nothing for Recht yet, since I don't want to be stuck with something.--Sir Koji: White Knight 00:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Kabarn Family Tree I need to know what two-tone or three-tone color schemes you would associate with the Kabarn as a species, as well as with the Voeren, for use in making each of their respective Navigation Bars. ~Åusår :Looking at the MOCs I did of a Kabarn and Voeren, these are the schemes: Kabarn (Black primary, lime green and gray secondary), Voeren (Black primary, dark gray secondary).Sir Koji: White Knight 19:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Fata and the Ta-MatoranNav Is there an island we can say Fata's formerly from, sort of like Sarda, so that he's at least on the Ta-MatoranNav somewhere? ~Åusår :Let's just say he was from Doppel Nui, for the ease of it.Sir Koji: White Knight 18:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hunger Here you go. Let me know if you need anything more, or otherwise have specific questions I can answer for you. Also, keep in mind that all Matoran of Hunger must have originated from one of the six islands of the Ţuat. ~Åusår :Thank you. I can use the page for the rest of the information I need. In the future I might need more of the elemental pages that aren't started, but I'll let you know if it comes to that. Otherwise, thanks. And I'll work that in with the Matoran origins.Sir Koji: White Knight 16:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Quote Template Okay so here is how the quote on Linke's article should read: So in the future you just need to use that same format of "Quote|Text|Speaker, Story|Alignment" in that specific order and all on one line. Anyway, let me know if that makes sense, and don't hesitate to ask if you need any further assistance. ~Åusår :I tried, but couldn't get it to work. It almost worked, but there are a few quotations in odd places, as well as a "— }" in an odd spot. I can't do this, could you take care of it for me? But thanks for the help anyway.Sir Koji: White Knight 04:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Layef, Philleppe, Tezka, Ghost, Etc. Just a few quick comments: *I can add color to Layef's article once I know what Color his Kanohi is as a Turaga, and what Two-Tone Color Scheme or Element the Turaga who created his Toa Stone was. *Also do you have a Toa Team Name for Layef? {If not I have a plan for a Toa from a team called the Toa Marohi, from the Isle of Mashau Nui in the same Dome as Doppel Nui, if you'd like Layef to be a part of it.) *Do you know what Tribe Philleppe and Tezka each belong to? *What Species is the [[Ghost|''"Ghost"]]? You don't have to answer these if they will spoil something from your story, I'm just trying to help out. ~Åusår :Layef I believe wears the Arthron or the Huna. I'll have to check the pictures on that, but I'm almost positive his body is red and black, black being secondary, of course. I'll get back to you. As for his team, your suggestion works. I don't believe I ever wrote anything about his Toa life in, so it shouldn't contradict anything I've written. Tezka is a Ko-Matoran, Philleppe is a Ka-Matoran, and the "Ghost" is a Matoran, but I'd prefer not to give the tribe yet, since he remains part of the story until the end of the epic, really, and his identity is kept a secret as well until The Final Game. I'll wait until then to ask you to add a tribe designation.Sir Koji: White Knight 21:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Anatomy I don't see any reason why you can't say they possess whatever organs you require. We know they have a brain, a heartlight, lungs, visual receptors, audio transmitters, and audio receptors, but other than that I can't think of anything in Canon that says they don't have various other viscera. --Åusår (Talk) 23:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :All I needed was anything in the torso. I had heart and lungs thus far, but wasn't sure if I had anything else to add, or if I could, if canon would allow me to. I'll go back and check, to see if that's all I require, or if anything else is needed, then.Sir Koji: White Knight 03:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I also realize that you already made mention of a Matoran's ability to swallow contraband leading to their ''"guts", so I don't see why a few more specifics would cause any sort of problem. --Åusår (Talk) 20:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :I actuallly forgot about that. I'll add what I need, then. Sir Koji: White Knight 23:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Couldn't help my self... Hey.... Koji. Don't think we'ved talked before... but Anyway... I think I fixed Double: Crime and the City for you. Have a look. I know you asked Ausar, just I just then got a Email saying something about Issues with Editing, so thought I could help. =/ Was I wrong? :No, that was right. Thank you for the help. I don't know why, but I have real problems with that page, for some unfortunate reason, whenever I need to edit a problem. Thanks.Sir Koji: White Knight 22:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Tial's Homeland I apologize, I should have asked first. I simply saw that Tial's Homeland was "Unknown", meanwhile the Tai-Matoran from The Annals of Kemet Nui, Atemu, is from Fasha Nui, which also happens to be a small island in the Eastern Chain of the Southern Islands with a Rahi problem. Furthermore, Fasha Nui is the southernmost dome under Eish's control, thus is seemed a natural fit for your "diplomat". Anyway, again it's my bad and I should have asked you about it before I went and edited my own thoughts in. --Åusår (Talk) 18:26, November 22, 2010 (UTC)